


【娜俊】朝九晚∞

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: （我一直想搞的）办公室文学低速🚗，很多废话写不了雷普情节所以改的很纯情惹，请谅解





	【娜俊】朝九晚∞

罗渽民进公司以后很快适应了这里的氛围和节奏，这还得感谢他遇到了个不错的上司：刚上任不久的年轻的部门主管黄仁俊，比他矮半个头，比他脾气大一点但是刀子嘴豆腐心，处处都很照顾他这个新人，心情好的时候还会请客，主要场所为街对角的牛骨汤店和辣年糕铺子。当然他基本上是严格的认真工作的领导，所以罗渽民相当珍惜和他一块吃饭的时间。

罗渽民盯着人看的习惯到大学毕业后也没能改掉，黄仁俊一丝不苟地捧着碗嚼着肉或者年糕的时候常常感到一股灼热的视线，抬头一看是罗民这小子正满面春风地看着自己沾了点酱料的嘴唇，起初他也没觉得啥，毕竟全部门都知道罗是出了名的热情活泼外向，喜欢看别人也能理解。这时候他就对罗渽民眯眯眼示意他大庭广众下注意点，这样实在鸭肝gaygay的，然后从容地用纸巾抿掉嘴边的酱汁。

时间长了他觉得不太对了。这小伙子根本就是有什么企图吧，现在不仅盯着我的嘴看还特么露出蜜汁微笑，他越想越迷惑，终于有一天忍不住发问：

“这位同志，我的嘴是让你联想到了什么，这么好看能让你看个一小时都不带动的？”  
“而且你是怎么做到一边看我一边吃东西还不会弄脏脸或者衣服的啊？”

罗渽民突然回过神，筷子上夹着的菜掉回碗里。

“啊抱歉啊仁俊哥，”他的脸上出现了一丝少见的慌乱和羞赧，“我最近没睡好老是走神，下次不敢了哦。”

尾音是熟悉的有一点点撒娇的上扬的音调，被罗渽民的小烟嗓竟演绎出别样的风味。

黄仁俊能拿这孩子有什么办法，接着吃呗。最近的工作量变大了，睡眠减少了也再正常不过了。

 

事实证明，大部分事情的存在都是有意义的。比如罗渽民对他这位小上司的虔诚的注视。

 

对两个年轻人所在的这家跨国物流企业来说，加班是日常——毕竟有时差这玩意儿。这天深夜两点多，大家陆陆续续下班回家了，而办公室里还有两盏灯亮着。黄仁俊作为主管并没有在办公室加班的必要，不过不喜欢拖延的他还是选择留下来赶进度。同样留下来的还有新人罗渽民，带着那股年轻人的冲劲正在爆肝写报告。室内一度十分安静，只听得见翻文件的声音和打字声。

“渽民呐，帮我倒杯咖啡。”黄仁俊对罗渽民的称呼从最初的略显生疏的“小罗”变成了亲近许多的“渽民”。

“好~”是熟悉的甜甜糯糯的上扬的尾音。

黄仁俊已经习惯罗民的说话方式了，继续埋头发邮件。

没多久罗渽民就端着热气腾腾的咖啡站在黄仁俊的办公室门口，黄仁俊抬起头，远远地看见他脸上乖巧的微笑。

“放我桌上吧。”

罗渽民应了一声，走到桌边将杯子轻轻地放在桌面上。

“小心烫哦，仁俊哥。”

“嗯，你去忙吧。觉得太累的话就回去休息吧，没关系。”

黄仁俊发完邮件从电脑前直起腰伸展了一下肩膀和手臂，发现一个瘦高的身影——显然是罗渽民——仍然杵在那里，静静地看着咖啡。

黄仁俊此前对罗渽民的印象一直是微眯着眼笑咧咧的，除此以外没有什么别的深刻的记忆——吃饭的时候虽然离得近，但是注意力基本都在饭菜上啊，直到今天得以近距离仔细观察到他精致的下颌线，精雕细琢的五官以及垂下的细长浓密的睫毛。再一看皮肤也挺好，像白白的桃子一样。

……等等，我为什么这么在意他的脸和肤质？？黄仁俊你清醒一点！

黄仁俊回过神来匆匆捧起咖啡吹凉了一点，嘬了一口，试图让自己忘掉刚才的想法。

“还有什么事吗？”

“啊……那个，”罗渽民也小小的慌乱了一下。

黄仁俊看到他的脸刷地一下变成了淡淡的粉红色。

 

 

“仁俊哥如果遇到喜欢的人，但是因为各种原因不敢或者无法向他表白，会怎么做呢？”

黄仁俊去拿咖啡的手停在半空中。

“我啊，喜欢上一个我不知道怎么和他表明心情的人……正因为他是很优秀很善良的人，我很担心他无法接受我的感情甚至厌恶我。所以我……很害怕，害怕到什么也做不了，又特别急切的希望他能听到我的心意。”

罗渽民其实是个细腻的孩子啊，黄仁俊想。难怪他最近工作比之前甚至更加勤奋了，自己感冒了他会带感冒药给自己——哪怕没有和他说过这点小病。最明显的是眼神，无论何时罗渽民看他的眼神总是那种略显羞怯而温柔深情的，仿佛淌着蜜。是想让我感受到你的心意吗？

我又在想什么呢？该怎么回应他？

“只要你愿意等他给你回答就继续努力吧，不要害怕。”

罗渽民水灵的眼睛睁得大大的。

“因为我相信他和你期待的，是相似的结果，所以不用着急”

黄仁俊站起身，往前倾斜，伸出手挽过罗渽民宽阔的背轻轻地拍了拍。

 

 

“哥……放松一点……好紧……”

“渽民……嗯……”

昏暗的房间内，西装衣物凌乱地散落在地上，两具汗湿的肉体在沙发上纠缠在一起，上面的高一点的青年停下胯部的动作撩起被浸湿的杂乱的刘海，喘息声低沉而富有磁性，身下的他的上司先生仰起头，满脸潮红，眯着眼低声呻吟着。交he之处早已泥泞不堪，体液的混合物顺着沙发往下淌。

两人都没有料想到事情发展地如此迅速，仅仅是因为罗渽民在黄仁俊凑过来时在他耳垂上亲了一口，对于两个压抑了欲望很久的年轻气盛的小伙子来说犹如瞬时炸弹一般，完全要了他们的命。

黄仁俊的身体和他的所有其他一切特质一样诱人。

他勾住罗渽民的脖子激烈地舌吻，两条修长的腿在罗渽民背后上下摆动。罗渽民思考着黄仁俊是不是以前也和男生做过所以这么熟练，但是很快脑子里只剩下如何让他更舒服这一个想法。

黄仁俊的呻吟突然拔高的时候他知道自己找到了g点，专注地顶撞那里，一下两下三下，顶到黄仁俊连叫的力气都消耗殆尽，只能被快感的浪潮牵着走。

“哥……还想做吗……”

第二次高潮后的罗渽民问怀里的黄仁俊。

“……夜还很长呐。”

罗渽民重又露出了那个标志性的笑容，欣然领命。

 

———————TBC——————


End file.
